


Control

by GreetingsFromSpaceWhale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Big Brother Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Complete, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley keener is mentioned, Irondad, I’m so sorry, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Prosthetic Arm, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, marvel fluff, prosthetic, that’s the only sad part though I promise, tony stark has kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreetingsFromSpaceWhale/pseuds/GreetingsFromSpaceWhale
Summary: Pepper Stark can't handle this anymore. Every time she tries to go somewhere she ends up losing track of them.After the packages arrive though this won't be an issue anymore.Also known as family bonding in an endgame fix it ficDisclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. These are a property of Marvel Comics.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Very self indulgent fix it fic here

Pepper Potts often feels that she can't handle the world. 

Such as at this moment.

"What do you mean he's not in the lab?!"  
Pepper paced the hallway she was in frustratingly. On the other side of the phone was Bruce Banner. One of the very few responsible people around. So of course she thought that she could trust him to get Tony Stark (her child of a fiancé) to the meeting on time. She was oh so dreadfully wrong.

On the other side of the phone Bruce tried to redeem himself " I don't know Pepper! One moment they're babbling about The Flash and the next thing I know,poof! They're gone!" 

Pepper paused suddenly. Her hand felt shaky as she asked a question that was hard to get out. 

"What do you mean by they." The tone of Peppers voice caused Bruce to audibly gulp over the phone. But despite his fears he answered her. 

"The kid." 

~——years ———later——~

"Hey Peter could you pass the wrench." Peters hand automatically grabbed the wrench and passed it to Tony without thinking. 

"Kid,I need the wrench." Tony pressed. Confused Peter looked up from his project allowing his grease smeared face to be seen. 

"But I just-" his explanation was cut short at the sound of repressed giggles. Peter sighed dramatically and slumped forward. 

"Oh what will I ever do without the wrench my dear Father needs?" At Peters over the top posh accent the laughter became louder. Tony at this point had caught on and joined in on the charade. 

"This wrench is indeed the final piece to my abomination!" Tony yelled maniacally.

"Daddy,a new arm isn't an a-Bom-in-nation!" a child teased. Soon enough a bump could be heard from underneath the work bench as the little girl emerged. 

"Awe honey that's sweet of you but since this one is going to be all red N gold your Mom will certainly say it is one." Tony explained. 

"Your Dad is perfectly right dear it will be an absolute atrocity." A new voice piped up from nearby. 

"Hey Mom." Peter greeted as he spun around to face her. Pepper walked over to ruffle Peters hair and ended up with greasy hands. All well,she's used to it at this point. 

"So what's so important that you had to send in the Dæmon Pep?" Tony questioned while he scooped Morgan right into his lap and started to tickle her.

"Daddy stop!" She screamed. At this Tony put his hands up in mock surrender as if he was the victim. 

Pepper rolled her eyes at his shenanigans but couldn't help it when her eyes lingered on his prosthetic hand that glinted in the workshops lights. 

"Well.." Pepper started getting herself back on track "I have a surprise trip for all of you!" 

"Ice cream?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Better than ice cream." Pepper told him. Peters eyes widened at this. What could be better than ice cream?!

"It's officially been a year since everyone came back so...." She trailed off making Morgan wiggle in anticipation. "Disney World is back open and you bet Tony's arm we're going!" 

Morgan's screaming was enough to make Peter cover his ears. The smile never left his face though. Peter has never been able to go to fancy parks before. He's always had to stay home to help his Aunt May out. It's not like they had enough money to go anyways. "But now" Peter thinks "I have enough money to be able get a spaceship!" As Peter actually started to realize how wealthy he is Tony could be heard protesting about betting on his arm.

—————-—————-~

The next morning the little family was packing their luggage to head on over to the airport. Even in retirement Tony refused to go second class so he of course kept his private jet which is what they would be using. 

A while later after taking off Pepper took note of how they had about twenty minutes before landing and decided now was the best time to do it. After gently shaking Peter awake she stood up in front of everyone as poised as she would be if she were at a meeting. A package of some sort was tucked under her armpit. 

"So as you all know Air ports and Florida in general are very crowded-"

"Yeah,yeah" Tony interrupted her "stick together,do the buddy systems and all that wonderful stuff." He opened his soda and started to pour it into another cup as if saying that's that.

"Actually I had a better idea." The package crinkling as Pepper opened it was painfully loud in the quiet jet. 

"What is it Mommy?" Morgan asked. She leaned over the edge of her seat hoping for a better look.

"Good thing you asked Mo because it's a gift for you!" Morgan gasped in excitement and sure enough Pepper pulled out a backpack. Morgan squealed in happiness at seeing it. The bag had the Spider Man symbol and it's classic red and blue accents all over it. Hopping out of her booster seat she slipped it on and snapped the front clips together. 

"You look awesome Mo!" Peter complimented her. Peter thought what his Mom was doing to be pretty clever. The bag had a leash attached to it which was also red. Meaning the bag was really a way so that they wouldn't lose her. All the while making her think that it's a gift. 

"Glad you think that Peter." Pepper said as her hand disappeared into the packaging again.

"Cause I got one for you too." His face must have been painfully obvious because he could hear Tony break down into laughter beside him. 

The bag Peter got was also spider themed causing Morgan to shout in excitement "We're twinsies Peter!" 

The backpacks were indeed exactly alike minus the sizes. His also including the leash and harness. He wanted to complain,really he did but Morgan's excitement was darn too pure to ruin. So instead he gave his best smile and tried to fight his embarrassed blush. 

"We sure are Mo." He decided to say. 

"What no Iron Man ones?" Tony joked before sipping his soda.

"Actually.." Pepper then proceeded to pull out an adult sized Iron man backpack. Including the leash and harness. Tony gagged on his drink,spitting it back into the cup. Morgan's sounds of disgust could be heard over his sputtering.

"What have I done to deserve this Pepper?!" Tony asked in shock. He held his cup to his chest defensively. 

"That board meeting you missed to instead cause havoc on the lower floors with Peter." Pepper said cheerfully. 

"Pep..." Tony's voice quiet in disbelief "that was over five years ago."

"I did say I would get my revenge on the two of you someday." 

She clapped her hands together.  
"And that day happens to be today also including the duration of our stay here!"

—————-——-~

An hour later Pepper Stark was holding onto the leash's of her astonished children. Peters eyes lit up at the sight of the Cinderella Castle. Morgan was instantly drawn to the shops filled with her Disney Princess idols merchandise. But they remained in her eye sight thanks to her ingenious plan. 

"Oh come on Happy!" She could hear her husband whine."You don't need to hold onto the leash the whole time, I am not a dog!" 

"That's debatable sir." Happy replied.

Pepper stood there soaking in the moment.Years of loss,sorrow and pain finally leading up to this. The this being her family. 

Pepper Stark just needed to remind the world that it was in-fact the one who couldn't handle her.

Now all she has to do was further sucker punch the universe by giving Harley his backpack too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> :-D


End file.
